


Bubbles and Balm

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Series: A Little Bit [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/M, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was a long work day as the Inquisitor for her. Iron Bull knew just how to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles and Balm

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a daydream I had. I posed the question in the BSN Iron Bull discussion thread to see if I was losing my mind. Apparently I wasn't so here it is.  
> This is my first time ever posting my writing online so please bear with me if it's terrible (or long, wordy, etc.).
> 
> UPDATED (03/23/2016): minor grammar corrections

“No one has been here for war council since Adamant three weeks ago. No one leaves this room today until we’re caught up,” Josie said with a look a mother gave when she was at her wit’s end. When she had that look, you’d do well to fall in line. Josie was the sweetest person she’d ever known but there was a fire beneath it all that she could unleash. Ever since the Inquisition dealt with the Grey Wardens, Corypheus’ demon army & traversed the Fade in the flesh, Alcina, Leliana, and Cullen had been off dealing with the aftermath. Alcina, Bull, Cole, and Dorian had just returned to Skyhold two nights ago. Leliana, Cullen, and their respective agents had only returned yesterday.

Josie sent one of her assistants Naranni to have refreshments sent to the war table for them and she herded everyone in. Alcina took a few minutes to get a note to Bull. Josie was intent on holding her hostage so she didn't want him waiting around since she knew it would be a long day and possibly night for her. “Take this to Bull please.” as she handed the note to Josie’s assistant Jenda. “Please inform Naranni that either of you can check in every hour while the door is closed. Thank you.” as Josie closed the door behind her.

Jenda made her way across the Skyhold courtyard until she reached the Herald’s Rest. The Rest was buzzing since everyone had made it back. She winded through the soldiers and scouts until she reached Iron Bull’s usual resting spot. The barmaid had just brought a round of Chasind Sack Mead over to his little nook where he was drinking with Sera, Dorian, Krem, Skinner, and Rocky. “Message from Inquisitor ser,” as she handed him the note.

“Someone’s got a love letter yeah? All kissy faces and hearts shite,” Sera teased as she grabbed her mug. Ignoring Sera’s dig, Bull read the note 'Nabbed by Josie. Inquisitor duty in war room all day. Yours tomorrow. - Kadan'.

Bull placed the note in his satchel by the barrel and rose from the table to catch Jenda before she made it too far. “Hey Jenda. I need a favor. Keep an eye on the war room; let me know when they’re almost done. I’ll need some assistance getting something up to the Inquisitor’s suite.” She nodded and continued on across the courtyard.

The sky was turning blue and purple as dusk began to settle over Skyhold’s horizon. Allard, one of the Skyhold staff members, came by Bull’s table, “Ser, their meeting should be done shortly.” “Let’s talk outside,” Bull said as he got up from the table away from listening ears. “Oh come now, we’re all friends. You can tell us what saucy plans you have for the Inquisitor,” Dorian razzed. Bull shot Dorian a look and continued outside as the table erupted in drunken laughter behind him.

“I need some help getting some things into the Inquisitor’s suite. Fill her tub with lots of hot water and leave a few filled buckets. Gather some West Hill Brandy, spiced nuts, black currants, raspberries, raisin rolls, and berry twists and drop that on her desk please. Thanks for your help,” and handed him a few silver. Before heading up, Bull stopped by his room above the tavern to pick up some items he’d grabbed when they visited Val Royeaux- soaps, oils, & other items he thought she would like.

He arrived at her suite and candles were lit everywhere. Allard apparently enlisted some extra help. He checked the washroom and the tub was full and towels were nearby. In the absence of the requested buckets, four pitchers had been set up on the floor near the table. Bull grabbed two vials of honeysuckle soap from his bag and emptied them into the tub. He agitated the water some and the bubbles began to form a thick cloud in the tub. The room quickly filled with the sweet aroma. He pulled everything out and starting putting things in their place. He placed the soaps and oils in the washroom & laid silk sashes on the bed and oil on the bedpost.

Alcina had been looking at the map of southern Thedas for hours now. The sun had set on them and they were finally nearing the end. “Okay Inquisitor we’re finally done catching up. There are a few items…” Josie couldn't finish before Alcina cut her off. “Josie it’s been a really long day. Tomorrow please. I promise.” She nodded and Alcina was on her way to her suite.

She quickly ducked into her room and released a long, tired sigh as she shut the door behind her. Her body ached, her eyes were tired and she just wanted to lie down. She made the long trek up the stairs to her suite, anxious to get out of her clothes and crawl into bed. As she reached her door and made her way inside she noticed a soft glow of light and the scent of honeysuckle in the air. What is going on in here she thought to herself as she rounded the corner and noticed Bull was sitting at the bottom of the bed. It reminded of her of the first day she rode the bull months ago. There were candles lit all over the room and washroom, violets in a vase next to her couch, and food and drink on her desk.

“Well well, what’s all this?”

“Josie got you today. You're mine tonight.” Alcina beamed as she started turning a deep rosy hue. “Strip and get into the tub.” Alcina’s hands were already removing her clothes but the instruction made her pick up the pace.

She walked into the room and saw the tub filled with bubbles and a table with assorted soaps laid out on display. Bull had made his way behind her and gave her a firm slap on the butt. She jumped a little, clutched her now stinging cheek and quickly stepped into the tub.

The water temperature was perfectly hot without being scalding and it was exactly how she liked it. The tub was huge so there was more than enough room for both of them comfortably. He stepped in and she moved to his end of the tub and settled herself on top of him. She rested against his chest and exhaled deeply as the long day began to melt away. Bull removed the band holding her hair in a ponytail. Her raven locks fell and caressed her shoulders. They relaxed there in silence for a few minutes, letting everything else fade away.

“I was coming up here to fall into bed but this is definitely much better,” as she broke the silence first. “You must have solved every problem in Thedas today,” as he started massaging the tension out of her hands. “It felt like it. I didn't know where I ended and the war table started by the end of it. I had become one with it.” Bull moved his way up her arms to her shoulders and neck. The knots in her muscles had no chance against his grip. He made quick work of all the tautness then eased into a gentle knead. He stopped to reach for a pitcher. “Lean your head back a little.” She leaned back and he poured warm water on her hair. He sat the pitcher down and picked up a small vial of elderflower soap. He poured some on her hair then began to massage her scalp. He took care not to tangle her curls while his fingers firmly worked her scalp over. Between the soap’s scent and the scalp massage, she was turning into putty in his lap. Before all the suds could fall into her eyes, he reached for the pitcher and started rinsing the lather from her hair, protecting her eyes with his hand. Alcina was practically purring now and it made Bull smile for her to be so content. He sat the pitcher down and began pulling her back to him. She turned to face him instead. She traced his tattoos from his chest to his shoulders with her fingers before coming in to gently kiss his neck. Her kisses traveled up his neck until she reached his lips. Bull just looked at her stoically, teasing her. She knew he was mocking and bit his bottom lip. He chuckled a little and bit her back.

He started planting kisses from her lips to her jaw. He reached her neck and circled her pulse with his tongue. Alcina’s eyes closed and head fell back as she started moaning lowly and it made Bull growl into her neck in response. Her moans were like music to him, a melody that played when he worked her body and he could listen to it all the time. He continued kissing down her neck, grazing her collarbone with his tongue, biting her shoulder.

“Where did you say you got this scar again?” as he started tracing the scar on her shoulder with his tongue. She opened her eyes, leaned up and laughed, “You’ll have to be more specific. Some of my scars have scars which have scars.” Bull laughed heartily for a second then kissed the scar he was referring to. She smiled and kissed Bull’s forehead.

“That one was a poisoned iron arrow. It was early Carta days when I first decided I wanted to try my hand at being an enforcer. Supposed to been a routine escort run. We were ambushed. Didn't see the archers in some of the trees. One of their poisoned arrows caught one of the very few gaps in my armor and it wasn't pretty. I was down immediately and could only shield myself until I could get out of sight. Renrik was pissed. When they finally knocked the archers out of the trees, the four of them met his mace.” Bull listened intently as he massaged her back, sneaking in nipple tugs occasionally to mess with her. “The poison was typical you’re burning from the inside out stuff. I had never been poisoned before and it was terrible. I’m glad it didn't kill me but at the time I felt like I wanted to die.”

He couldn't help but chuckle loudly right then. “What’s funny?” Once Bull could get a hold of himself, “If one shot of some tears of the dead had you ready to die like that, you would have never stood a chance against saar-qamek.” Alcina frowned. Bull noticed but couldn't help laughing just a little longer. “I didn't mean to tease. Well maybe a little.” Alcina pushed Bull’s chest in a feigned feeble attempt to get away from him. Bull pulled her in closer and looked her in the eyes, “If you want to get away from me, you’ll have to try harder than that.” She pouted a little in protest, “Is that so?” Leaning in to kiss him, “No one’s going anywhere except bed.” Bull smiled and kissed her chin, “Bed’s waiting then. Let’s wrap this up.”

He lathered his hands up then passed her the bar. She turned her back for him to clean while she washed up. He chewed his lower lip a little as he watched the bubbles run and glide over her curves. He was ready for his hands and lips to do the same but he had surmised it would be morning before he could. He gave her ass a good smack just before she turned around to let him get a view of her soapy tits before dipping down into the tub to rinse off. Her skin glistened in the candlelight and smelled of honeysuckle and elderflower, two of her favorite scents. They were quickly becoming some of his favorite scents too, although for no other reason than she often smelled like one or both of them.

As she stood up her hair fell into her face, partially covering it. She was fully bared and he liked how comfortable and free she was with him. Not just in her nakedness but with her soul too. She looked at Bull through a space in her hair and smiled before pulling her hair behind her ears. Her smile could part gray skies and command the sun come out. “You didn't happen to grab some oil for my hair did you?” He reached for a vial and went to hand it to her. “Just pour a little in my hands. Rub me down with the rest when you get out,” as she winked at him and stuck her hand out. He shook his head at her as he went along with her ‘command’ and poured some into her waiting hand. She rubbed her hands together and ran them through her hair. He stood and grabbed a towel for her. He placed it around her back and handed her the ends. He tapped her on the butt for her cheekiness and she snickered knowing exactly why he popped her as she made her way out the tub.

Alcina finished wrapping the towel around her body and headed straight for the desk. She popped some of the nuts in her mouth and poured herself a glass of brandy. She didn't usually drink the stuff but she figured he chose it for a reason so she wouldn't question. As she finished the nuts, she grabbed a few currants and raspberries and started chewing them as she grabbed the glass and headed to the bed. She took a small sip of the brandy and figured out why he chose the brandy. Upon first sip it was fruity and luscious and after swallowing it was creamy. It went perfectly with the berries and nuts. Highlighted the brightness of the berries, the creaminess mellowed the spiciness of the nuts. She had to keep herself from the downing the glass like it was ale. Who knew Bull was a brandy connoisseur?

She reached the side of the bed, saw the silk sashes and her smile grew. She really didn't expect this kind of sensual night but she loved it. Right in that moment, she remembered she had a present for him too! She placed her glass on the bedpost and went over to her desk to get the jars from her bag.

She was no alchemist and Vivienne was probably the best she knew in Skyhold. Viv could do horn balm but dragon scented horn balm? Viv told her frankly, “Darling I’m not subjecting myself to the smell of that.” Luckily Viv knew the right people who were into things she wouldn't bother with. Alcina wasn't sure how it was going to smell but she knew he loved all things dragon so dragon scented horn balm he would get.

As she rose up from behind the desk, he was standing on the front side of it eating nuts. “So what’s that?” Alcina jumped out of her towel and nearly her skin and had to clutch the jars closely to her chest before she dropped them. “Ancestors Bull! You’re practically a giant, how can you be quiet as a fennec at your size?” He just laughed as he grabbed more nuts and some berries this time. “Just the usual. You know...training,” as he winked. She shook her head and steadied herself and the jars.

“Well the nug’s out of the bag now so. You aren't the only one with a surprise.” He stood there looking her up and down as she held the jars, as if trying to read her mind. She snorted and handed him the one with the red swirls on it, the dragon scented one.

His eye widened with a hint of glee when he saw it. “Is this what I think it is?” She smiled a little, “I know you've been complaining about quality horn balm lately so I went to the only alchemist I knew who could make some good quality stuff for you.” “You’re shitting me?!?” “Wait, there’s more.” Alcina placed the other jar on the desk because she anticipated getting lifted off the floor. She pointed to his hand, “That one is dragon scented.” He came around the side of the desk after her and picked her up like she predicted. “Kadan! You’re the best!” before he kissed her passionately. When he finally released her lips, she was gasping for breath. He started planting kisses down onto her neck before he abruptly stopped.

“Wait, did you smell it?” “No I hadn't smelled the dragon scented one. But I did get the other jar in a different scent just in case.” He breathed out a little relief, “Ok because sometimes it can be a bit weird. Not all the time but it’s a risk you run with dragon scented things you know.” “No I didn't exactly know but now I’m glad I got two.”

He sat the jar on the desk, grabbed the other one and walked them to the bed. He placed her down on the bed and handed her the jar as he turned to sit on the side of the bed. She opened the jar and thankfully it was just a mostly herbal scent she could handle. She scooped a little into her hands and began to massage it into his horns, starting at the sensitive base. He blissfully growled as she worked it in slowly at the base before moving on to the rest of each horn. She finished on each horn right at the base. She kissed the back of his neck before jumping out of the bed to wash her hands.

When she came back into the room, he was laying there waiting for her with the sheets pulled back. She blew out what remained of the candles in the room then climbed into bed and kissed him. She pulled back, looking at him by the moonlight now and whispered, “Thank you Bull. Tonight was perfect.” His hands caressed her face. “No Kadan. Thank you.” He kissed her forehead before she settled down into the spot she felt was made just for her- right next to his chest where she could be serenaded by his heartbeat. He moved her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as they both settled in for peaceful slumber in each other’s arms.

 


End file.
